


Kanlungan Mo

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Het!Kaisoo Buhay Asawa [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple!Kaisoo, Married Life, Parenting Soon, Preggy!Kyungsoo, girl!kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Sa natitirang buwan ng pagbubuntis ni Kyungsoo, aba'y kayraming nangyari.





	Kanlungan Mo

**Author's Note:**

> wala ako maisip na title tapos tumugtog yung kanta na:
> 
> 'Pana-panahon ang pagkakataon Maibabalik ba ang kahapon?' tapos sinearch ko ano nga ba ulit title nitong kantang 'to, Kanlungan pala. So ayun yung title.
> 
> Tsaka pala remind ko lang, tinatamad ako mag-edit kasi sobrang sakit ng puson ko wala talaga sa kondisyon utak ko magsulat hahaha pero himala nailuwal ko to gaya ng pagluwal ni Kyungsoo kay Taeoh sa fic. Pasensya na wala pa masyadong interaction kay baby Taeoh, more to come na lang yun sa susunod na update kasi sobrang tuyot utak ko talaga huhu pero sana magustuhan niyo pa rin 'to. may parts na boring ata at may parts na meh at kinilig naman ako so bahala na kayo humusga hahaha 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

"Hello," Panimula ni Kyungsoo sa telepono. "Ma? Hello."

"Kyungsoo, ano kamusta na? Nakakarinig ka pa rin ba ng kaluskos sa bubong? Tumawag si Jongin sa akin. Kwinento niya yung nangyari. Di naman kami makadalaw ng Papa mo sa ngayon kahit gustuhin namin."

"Ma, okay lang yun. Wala naman na yung kaluskos nitong dalawang araw kasi sinasamahan na ako ni Jongin kapag mag-ccr ako."

"Matagal na pala yan nangyayari, di mo man lang sinasabi sa asawa mo?"

"Kasi nga Ma, di ako naniniwala sa aswang aswang na yan." Ni-loud speaker na niya ang tawag para matupi na rin niya ang mga nakuha niyang tuyong damit. "Malay ko ba baka pusa lang. Kaso nung gabing sinabi ko rin kay Jongin, kinilabutan na ako. May iba dun sa kumakaluskos. Basta, di ko gusto yung tunog." Tinaasan tuloy siya ng balahibo habang kinukwento ang naranasan. "Ma, ayoko na pag-usapan kinikilabutan na naman ako."

"Basta anak, huwag mo papahawak rin yang tyan mo sa di mo kakilala. Mahirap na naku."

"Bakit ko naman papahawak tyan ko sa di ko kilala. Ma, ilag nga ako sa di ko ka-close, papahawak ko pa ba to sa kanila?"

"Sinasabi ko lang, Kyungsoo para matandaan mo. Pinaalalahanan lang kita, anak. Basta ha? Wag din magtiwala sa di kilala."

Tinutupi ni Kyungsoo ang mga underwear nila ni Jongin. "Opo. Opo, Ma. Hindi talaga."

"Buti pa si Jongin may ganang tawagan ako para sabihin 'to sa akin. Magsasabi ka lang kasi ha? Lalo na kay Jongin."

"Opo na."

"Kahit papa mo nag-aalala kaya magaasabi ka lang ng sa tingin mo may kakaiba."

"Opo, ma. Magsasabi na po ako."

"Sige, anak. Kundi pa dahil kay Jongin di ko rin 'to malalaman. O sya, ingat ka dyan ha? Yung mga bilin ko lagi mo aalalahanin."

Tango naman ni Kyungsoo. "Sige ma, ingat din kayo dyan ni papa."

"Ingat din kayo ni Jongin. Sige, bye."

Matapos ang kanilang usapan, tinawagan naman ni Kyungsoo ang butihing asawa na mabilis din namang sumagot.

"Soo?"

"Mahal, kumain ka na ba?"

"Oo, napatawag ka. May problema ba?"

"Wala naman. Gusto ko lang marinig boses mo. Busy ka ba?"

"Aba, himala 'to ah. Oo, busy, pero sakto lang. Ikaw, kumain ka na ba?" Nilagay na ni Kyungsoo ang mga natuping underwear sa cabinet nilang mag-asawa.

"Tapos na. Mahal, wag ka na pala bumili ng prutas kasi nakabili na ako sa naglalako kanina."

"Ah, osige. Wala ka na ba ibang ipabibili?"

"Wala naman na," tumayo si Kyungsoo sa harap ng salamin himas ang tyan habang nakadikit ang cellphone sa tenga. "Sige na, balik ka na sa ginagawa mo baka masita ka."

"Sus, okay lang yun. Lam naman nila lahat dito na buntis ka."

"Hay naku, ewan ko sayo. Balik na."

"Sige, sige. Bye bye na muna."

Pagkababa ng tawag, napatingin naman sa kanyang mga braso si Kyungsoo. "Lumalaki na braso ko?" Nguso niya sa salamin at biglang nag-alala sa kahihinatnan ng katawan niya pagkatapos manganak.

Siya'y bumuntong hininga na lang at naghanap muli ng gagawin sa bahay.

 

-

 

Pagsapit ng hapon, pagkalabas ng gate ni Kyungsoo para bumili ng meryenda sa labas, isang ale ang binibilhan ng iba kaya nakisalo na rin si Kyungsoo sa kanila.

Otomatikong binigyan siya agad ng espasyo ng ibang bumibili dahil siya'y buntis.

"Ano yan?" Tanong niya habang nakatingin sa lalagyang basket ng ale na may mga nakasilip na turon at lumpiang toge.

"Turon, maruya, tsaka lumpia. Bili ka na." Udyok ng ale sa kanya. "Kinse sa lahat. Masarap yan."

Nag-isip muna si Kyungsoo kung bibili ba sa ale o sa kilalang bilihan ng meryenda sa kanila na pagmamay-ari ni Aling Rosing.

"Lumpiang toge nga po. Dalawa." Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang singkwenta at kinuha ang na-plastik na lumpia na binuhusan din sunod ng suka.

Pagkasukli sa kanya, ngumiti ang ale sa tyan na hawak niya.

"Pito na ba yan?" Tanong ng alena hindi naman agad naintindihan ni Kyungsoo kaya napataas na lang pareho ang kanyang mga kilay at bumuka ang bibig sa pormang 'ha?'.

"Pitong buwan, kako." Paglilinaw ng matanda na nakatingin pa rin sa kanyang tyan at tumango lang si Kyungsoo bilang sagot at tsaka pumasok sa bahay para kainin na niya ang meryenda para sa araw na iyon.

Sa huli, di niya kinain ang lumpiang binili at itinapon na lang iyon sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan.

 

-

 

May dalang burger McDo si Jongin pagdating ng bahay. Pameryenda iyon ng boss niya kasama ang large fries at coke float pero itinabi niya ang burger para kay Kyungsoo.

"Ayoko kainin." Tanggi ni Kyungsoo sa asawa matapos buklatin ang balot ng burger. Iniabot niya agad ang burger sa asawa dahil pagkakita niya rito ay maduwal-duwal na siya sa itsura.

"Ha? Bakit? Di ba gusto mo burger ng McDo? Ay teka, mali. Di ba basta burger gusto mo?" Kinuha pa rin naman ni Jongin ang sinauli na burger sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

"Ayoko nga. Di ko gusto yung amoy. Layo mo nga." Ingit ni Kyungsoo at lumayo kay Jongin na napatingin sa burger na hawak at inamoy iyon.

"Di naman 'to sira, mahal. Sigurado ka ba na akin na 'to?" Tanong niya muli sa asawa na nanonood ng Ang Probinsyano sa T.V.

"Iyo na yan. Ubusin mo tas mag-toothbrush ka."

Ngumuso si Jongin at hinawakan ang burger ng dalawang kamay. "O-Okay."

 

-

 

"Sige na hija, bili ka na. Sampu lang isa. Dali." Alok ng ale sa kanya, ngunit ayaw ni Kyungsoo ng kamote kaya tinanggihan niya ang ale.

"Naku, sorry po." Iling niya sa matanda, ngunit patuloy pa rin ito sa pangungulit sa kanya at patuloy din naman siya sa pagtanggi hanggang siya'y nakalisan rin at pumunta sa tindahan ni Manang Lolit na kilala sa pagbebenta ng meryenda sa kanila.

"Ate, ano po bang meryenda meron kayo?" Tingin ni Kyungsoo sa mga nakalagay sa kaserola.

"May pancit, may spaghetti, may palabok, may lumpia din ako dito tsaka fishball, kwek-kwek." Ngiti sa kanya ng ale na tumitingin-tingin sa gawing kanan. "Andyan na naman yang matanda na yan."

Napalabi si Kyungsoo nang buksan ang kaldero na naglalaman ng palabok. Natakam siya agad sa itsura nito. "Ate, dalawang balot po ng palabok."

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa sinasabing matanda ni Manang Lolit na nakapwesto lang sa harap ng bahay nila ni Jongin.

Napakunot ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo dahil bakit naroroon pa rin ang matanda sa tapat ng bahay nila?

Nagsandok na si Manang Lolit ng dalawang order ng palabok para kay Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, mag-ingat ka ah. Buntis ka pa naman din. Di mo kilala yang matanda na yan. Lakas pa ng loob tumambay sa harap ng bahay niyo ni Jongin. O, eto, bente pesos, nak. Uwi ka na agad."

Tumango si Kyungsoo habang nakatingin pa rin sa matandang babae sa harap ng bahay nila. Nilingon muna niya si Manang Lolit para magbayad ng sakto at tinanggap ang plastic ng palabok.

Pagtingin niya sa gawi ng bahay nila, tumingin rin sa kanya ang matanda at ngumiti sa kanya. Kilabot ang naramdaman ni Kyungsoo sa mga sandaling iyon. Ni hindi rin niya kayang galawin ang mga paa pauwi. Pero dahil hindi siya nagpapatalo sa kahit ano, tumungo na siya sa kanila kahit na nakatingin pa rin sa kanya ang matanda.

Kalagitnaan ng kanyang paglalakad, lumakad na rin papaalis ang matanda. Medyo lumuwag ang loob niya pero naroroon pa rin ang takot, kaba at panghihinala na may masamang balak ang matanda sa kanya o sa kanila ni Jongin. Nadaanan nila ang isa't-isa. Hindi na tiningnan pa ni Kyungsoo ang matanda na ramdam niyang sinusundan pa rin siya ng tingin. Nang mabuksan ang gate, agad niya itong ni-lock at dirediretsong pumasok sa loob.

Napahawak siya sa kanyang tyan at sa kanyang dibdib kung saan napakalakas at napakabilis ng takbo ng kanyang puso.

 

-

 

Hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo. Simula nang napadayo ang matanda sa lugar nila, madalas na rin itong tila nag-aantay kay Kyungsoo lumabas tuwing hapon.

Ayaw naman niyang husgahan ang matanda pero iba ang kutob niya sa estranghero. Tinago niya muli ang impormasyong ito kay Jongin dahil sa pag-aakalang wala lang iyon, kaya nang mga sumunod pa na araw na natatanaw ni Kyungsoo ang matanda sa harap ng bahay nila, sinabi na niya ito kay Jongin.

"Jongin, may sasabihin ako." Panimula niya habang namamalantsa si Jongin ng susuotin para bukas.

"Ano?" Kwelyo ngayon ang tinotoka ni Jongin sa pamamalantsa.

"Ano kasi, may matanda na nagbebenta ng kamote sa hapon. Mabait naman siya kaso madalas na lang siya nandyan sa harap ng bahay. Parang inaabangan ako? Nakakatakot." Pangamba ni Kyungsoo habang nakahawak sa kanyang tyan.

Itinabi na muna ni Jongin ang plantsa at tiningnan si Kyungsoo nang matalim.

"Kailan pa yan?"

 "Nung L-Lunes pa."

May pagkadismaya sa mukha ng asawa. "Bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi?"

"Ayoko kase paghinalaan naman yung matanda, Jongin. Okay naman siya nung una kaso nitong mga araw iba na kutob ko."

"Sabihan ko si mama samahan ka muna dito. Di kita pwedeng hayaan mag-isa na."

"Wag na. Maabala mo pa mama mo. Kaya ko naman mag-isa dito."

Pumamewang si Jongin. "At ano? Maghintay na may masamang mangyari sayo?"

Nangingilid na ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo. "Bahala ka."

Nag-walk out si Kyungsoo at dumiretso sa sala. Naluluha siya kaya't pinunasan niya ang kanyang mga mata. Alam niyang nag-aalala lang naman si Jongin sa kapakanan nilang mag-ina pero naiinis siya. Bakit sa lahat pa ng buntis siya pa ang makakaranas ng ganito? At ayaw niyang makaabala ng iba. Nahihiya rin naman siya. Hangga't kaya naman niya protektahan si Taeoh, kakayanin naman niya ng siya lang.

Ilang saglit pa, nilapitan siya ni Jongin at ikinulong siya sa mga bisig nito. "Tahan na. Wag ka na umiyak, malulungkot din si Taeoh niyan. Sorry na kung may nasabi ako na di mo gusto."

"Wala ka naman dapat ika-sorry. Sorry din kasi ang tigas ko rin. Ayoko lang din na makaabala ng iba."

Nakasandal si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin. "Mahal, sabi ko naman sayo, wala naman masama na humingi rin minsan ng tulong sa iba. Tsaka apo naman nila Mama anak natin. Syempre, mag-aalala rin sila at gagawa rin ng paraan para protektahan kayo ni, baby. Bukas, Sabado naman. Ayoko manghinala pero gusto ko makita yung matanda na sinasabi mo. Pero Soo, para makasigurado, ayoko muna na lumabas ka ng hapon lalo na kung andyan yung matanda."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at kumalas kay Jongin. Pinunasan niya ang natitira pang mga luha sa mga mata niya. "Natatakot ako, Jongin. Pero sana di naman na lumala 'tong sitwasyon na 'to. At sana mali lang hinala natin sa kanya."

Hinaplos ni Jongin ang likod ng asawa. "Magdasal na lang tayo na sana hindi nga. Lika nga dito, hahalikan kita. Huwag ka na matakot. Mamaya tatawagan ko si Mama. Lam mo naman na mahal na mahal ka din ni Mama ko. Di ka tatanggihan nun."

Hinalik-halikan siya ni Jongin sa buong mukha hanggang sa bumungisngis na siya sa walang tigil na pagpatak ng halik ni Jongin sa kanya.

Pumwesto si Jongin sa gitna ng mga hita ni Kyungsoo at hinaplos ang malaking tyan ng asawa at hinalik-halikan. "Anak, kapit ka lang dyan. Onting tiis na lang lalabas ka na rin. Mahal na mahal ko kayo ni Mama mo. Sobra sobra."

Sa isang ngiti lang ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, ikinulong ni Kyungsoo ang mga pisngi ni Jongin sa kanyang mga palad at hinalikan siya sa labi na punung-puno ng pagmamahal.

 

-

 

Bantay sarado si Jongin kay Kyungsoo pagdating ng hapon. Pasilip-silip si Jongin sa labas ng kanilang bahay at di nga nagkamali si Kyungsoo. Nakaabang na agad ang matanda sa harap ng bahay nila.

"Lagi ba yun sa harap ng bahay natin, Soo?" Isinara ni Jongin ang kurtina ng kanilang bintana sa sala at nilingon si Kyungsoo na nasa pinto ng kanilang kwarto, kamay nito ay nakapatong sa kanyang tyan.

Tumango siya bilang sagot. "Andyan na naman ba siya?"

Napamewang si Jongin at tumango rin pabalik. "Hm. Dyan ka lang sa kwarto, wag ka lalabas. Mas mainam na wag ka na magpakita sa matandang yan. Iba rin pakiramdam ko sa kanya."

Sumunod si Kyungsoo sa asawa at nanatili lang sa kanilang kwarto.

Sa pagdaan ng mga oras, umalis din ang matanda at napanatag ang pakiramdam ng mag-asawa.

 

-

 

Pagdating ng Lunes ay ang pagdating rin ng Mama ni Jongin sa kanila nang maaga. Matapos makapag-almusal, sinalubong nila ang Mama ni Jongin na sasamahan si Kyungsoo sa araw na iyon.

Laking pasasalamat ng mag-asawa na nitong Linggo ay hindi nadayo ang matanda sa kanila at hiling nila ay di na muli itong bumalik sa lugar nila.

"Ma, pabantayan po si Kyungsoo ah? Mamaya andyan na naman yung matanda. Hapon yun pumupunta nagtitinda ng meryenda." Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang pinaghandaan niyang baon ni Jongin sa araw na iyon.

"Anak, basta't may asin sa palibot ng bahay niyo at may bawang wala yun magagawa kay Kyungsoo. Wag na sana siya bumalik pa dito yun na lang ang ipagdasal natin."

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang kwelyo ni Jongin. "Wag ka na mag-alala masyado, Ni. Dito naman na si Mama. Pumasok ka na baka matrapik ka pa sa daan. Lunes na Lunes pa naman."

"Sige na, 'nak. Alis na, tanghali na rin. Di ko naman iiwan si Kyungsoo." Udyok pa ng ina niya. Humalik si Jongin sa Mama niya sa pisngi at pinaalala ulit na bantayan si Kyungsoo.

Humalik siya sunod sa labi ni Kyungsoo at sa tyan nito. "Kyungsoo, Taeoh, dito lang kayo sa bahay."

"Sige na, alis ka na. O, baon mo baka maiwan mo pa. Adobo pa naman yan paborito mo." Iniabot ulit ni Kyungsoo ang baunan sa asawa at nilakad ito hanggang sa kanilang gate.

Humalik pa ulit si Jongin sa labi niya. "Ingat kayo dito ni Mama. Love you."

"Ingat ka din. Love you rin. Alis na. Late ka na." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa asawa tsaka kumaway habang palakad ito papalayo sa kanilang bahay.

 

-

 

Puro kwentuhan at pakikinig ng payo sa manugang ni Kyungsoo ang inatupag niya buong maghapon.

Masaya siya na may kasama siya sa araw na iyon at nanay pa iyon ni Jongin na magaan kausap sa kahit anong mga bagay.

Tanda pa ni Kyungsoo noong pinakilala siya ni Jongin sa mga magulang niya, nahihiya at natatakot pa si Kyungsoo sa kanila. Pero di rin nagtagal at unti-unting lumapit ang loob niya sa kanila lalong lalo na sa nanay ni Jongin.

Hindi man tumigil si Jongin sa kakatext sa kanya kung kamusta na sila kahit wala pa namang hapon kung saan sa oras na dumadayo ang matanda sa kanilang lugar, di rin naman nagsawa si Kyungsoo na sumagot pabalik sa asawa. Kilalang kilala na niya si Jongin nang higit pa sa mga linya sa kanyang palad. Mabilis mag-alala si Jongin at madalas nag-ooverthink. Pero alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano pakalmahin ang asawa. Kailangan lang niya i-assure ito ng paulit-ulit na okay lang sila hanggang sa hindi na ito mangulit pa.

Maraming natutunan si Kyungsoo sa manugang. Mga aral tungkol sa pag-aasawa at sa pagiging isang magulang. Nakwento rin nito ang mga paghihirap nila ni Mr.Kim noon at ang mga away na akala nila wala nang pag-asang mahulma pa ng buo muli pero meron pa pala.

Sabi nga sa kanya, marami pa silang kakaining bigas ni Jongin pero kung sila ay magtutulungan at aayusin ang mga gusot at problema nila sa isa't-isa sa pamamagitan ng komunikasyon, ay di malabong tatagal sila hanggang sa huli. Ang problema laging nariyan, nakabuntot na sa buhay ng mag-asawa, pero kaya yan lagpasan basta't may pagtutulungan.

Sumapit ang hapon at wala ang matanda sa labas ng kanilang bahay. Lumuwag ang loob nilang dalawa ng manugang at agad iyon inimporma ni Kyungsoo sa asawa.

"Basta Kyungsoo wag ka masyadong magtitiwala sa iba di ka nila aanuhin. Wag ka magpapaloko at huwag na huwag ka maakikipag-close sa di mo naman talaga kakilala at sa kahina-hinala. Ayan chinat ko na Mama mo. Tatawagan ka daw niya mamaya." Sabi ng kanyang manugang habang katext niya si Jongin.

"Salamat po, Ma. Sana talaga magtuloy-tuloy na 'to. Pero baka sa ngayon di muna ako lalabas na walang kasama." Wika niya habang tumitipa sa kanyang cellphone.

 

 **Jongin:** buti naman kinakabahan din ako dito

 **Kyungsoo:** kumalma ka mamaya high-bloodin ka

 **Jongin:** nagpacheck nga ako kanina pero normal naman

 **Kyungsoo:** magtrabaho ka na wag ka na mag-isip masyado. hintayin ka daw ni Mama bago siya umalis

 **Jongin:** sige sige. mag-grab na lang si Mama para di siya mahirapan umuwi

 **Kyungsoo:** onga daw grab na lang. sige na, pa. hinrayin ka namin ni taeoh umuwi. love u.

 **Jongin:** mahal din kita. mahal ko kayo ni taeoh natin.

 

"Nga pala, Kyungsoo, kelan ka magpapa-ultrasound ulit?"

Sa tinanong ng manugang, ngayon lang naalala ni Kyungsoo na kailangan pa pala niya ulit magpa-ultrasound para malaman kung nakapwesto na ba ng tama si Taeoh para sa araw ng kapanganakan niya.

"Naku, Ma, buti na lang pinaalala niyo po. Muntik na rin mawala sa isip ko. Baka ngayong linggo po siguro."

"Buti na lang pinaalala ko. Onting tiis na lang makakasama niyo na ni Jongin si Taeoh. Naku, di kayo patutulugin niyan panigurado." Ngisi ni Mrs. Kim sa kanya na nginitian din niya pabalik.

"Di bale po okay lang yun. Tsaka baka po mag-resign na lang din ako sa trabaho para matutukan ko po si Taeoh maigi. Wala naman din po kasi magbabantay sa kanya na iba. Ayoko naman po kumuha ng katulong din. Kaya ako na lang.

"Desisyon mo yan, 'nak. Pero nagkausap na ba kayo ni Jongin tungkol dyan?"

"Opo, pero pag-isipan ko daw po muna." Isa pa pakiramdam niya ayaw talaga ni Jongin na tumigil siya sa pagtatrabaho.

"Napag-isipan mo naman na ba maigi?"

"Hm. Pero parang di ko pa po kayang ipaalala ulit 'to kay Jongin. Siguro po kapag nanganak na ako tsaka ko pa  ibibring up ulit sa kanya."

Hinaplos ni Mrs. Kim ang mahabang buhok ni Kyungsoo. "Hm. Gaya ng bilin ko, lahat nadadaan sa usapan. Hiling ko lang magkaintindihan kayo sa kung anong mensahe talaga ang gusto niyong iparating sa isa't-isa. Ayoko naman kampihan si Jongin at sabihin sayo na maiintindihan ka nun kung ano desisyon mo. Pag-usapan niyo maigi yan."

 

-

 

Narinig ni Kyungsoo na bumukas ang gate. Pagkasilip niya sa labas, natanaw niya agad ang asawa. Nakauwi na rin sa wakas si Jongin.

"Dyan na si Jongin? Aalis na ako at baka gabihin pa ko lalo sa daan."

"Ma, san na po ba yung Grab niyo?"

"Dyan ako pipick-upin sa kanto." Sagot niya habang nakatingin sa cellphone.

Pumasok na si Jongin. "Ma..." Humalik si Jongin sa pisngi ng nanay niya at humalik sunod sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Umupo siya sa tabi ng asawa at inakbayan ito. "Ano na balita?"

Dinala ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin sa tyan niya dahil sumipa bigla si Taeoh. "Ma, sumipa po si Taeoh."

Napalingon si Mrs. Kim sa kanila. "Ha? Sumipa ang apo ko? Aba ang daya. Kung kelan dumating lang si Jongin?"

Natatawa si Jongin sa mama niya habang pinapakiramdaman pa rin ang pagsipa ni Taeoh. "Dumating na daw kasi si Papa niya."

"Jongin, pahawak mo kay Mama para maramdaman din niya. Kanina pa niya kinakausap si Taeoh na sumipa pero wala talaga."

"Ma, hawak ka dito dali baka di na siya sumipa kasi ayaw sayo." Pagbibiro pa ni Jongin na nakatanggap tuloy ng hampas sa braso galing sa kanyang Mama.

"Ikaw talaga, hmp!" Nilapat ni Mrs. Kim ang palad sa bahagi kung saan gumagalaw si Taeoh. Taimtim siyang pinapanood ng mag-asawa. Nang gumuhit ang ngiti sa labi ni Mrs. Kim, ngumiti rin pabalik ang mag-asawa, hudyat na naramdaman rin ng matanda ang pagsipa ni Taeoh.

Hinding-hindi na talaga sila makaantay sa pagdating ni Taeoh sa darating na Oktubre.

 

-

 

Laking tuwa ng mag-asawa na hindi na muli nagawi ang matandang babae sa lugar nila. Hindi na sila nabalot ng pagkabahala at takot sa mga sumunod na araw. Ang nanay naman ni Kyungsoo araw-araw din siyang tinatawagan at kinakamusta. Balik nga pala si Kyungsoo sa pagiging mag-isa lang sa bahay at nalalapit na rin ang kanyang pangwalong buwan.

"Aabsent ako bukas para masamahan kita." Naghubad ng damit si Jongin at pumwesto sa mga hita ni Kyungsoo na haplos-haplos ang tyan na may headset na nakapatong din roon na tumutugtog ng Boom Boom ng Momoland. Tinanggal ni Jongin ang headset at ni-loudspeaker ang cellphone sa tabi tsaka tinapat ulit sa tyan ni Kyungsoo. Kada gabi, kinakausap nila si Taeoh, kinukwentuhan ng kung anu-ano o kaya naman pinaparinig ng iba't-ibang klase ng tugtugin. Ayon kasi sa pagbabasa ni Jongin, may kakayahan na makarinig ang pitong buwan na baby kahit na nasa bahay-bata pa lang siya ng nanay niya.

"Bakit?" Kunot bigla ng noo ni Kyungsoo. Panay ang sipa ni Taeoh sa kanyang tiyan na tuwang-tuwa naman na pinapakiramdaman ni Jongin.

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya. "Syempre last ultrasound mo na 'to. Gusto ko marinig yung sasabihin ng doctor kay Taeoh. Isa pa, walong buwan ka na kaya dapat triple ingat tayo. Kapag kasama mo ko maaalalayan mo ko."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. Ayaw niya sana abalahin si Jongin sa trabaho at isa pa, kaya naman niya mag-isa pumunta sa clinic ng OB niya. Pero sa pagkakakilala niya kay Jongin, magtatampo yan kapag humindi siya.

"Ayoko nga, pumasok ka." Pang-aasar lang naman niya sa asawa na sineryoso agad ni Jongin. Walang pagbabago. Tulad pa rin talaga ng dati. Jongin na Jongin pa rin.

Nanlumo ang mukha ni Jongin. Akala mo inagawan ng kendi. "S-Sige..."

Nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil sumuko agad si Jongin na laging mapilit sa kanya kapag may gusto siya at ayaw niya. Napapakagat si Kyungsoo sa labi dahil biglang lumakas ang pagsipa ni Taeoh sa tyan niya. Mukhang nagalit ang anak nila sa kanya. At mukhang magiging Daddy's boy ata si Taeoh.

"Ah..." Nasaktan siya ulit sa pagsipa ni Taeoh. "Ang sakit."

"Ang lakas ng sipa ni Taeoh, mahal."

"Oo nga eh. Aray...nagalit ata sa akin."

"Taeoh, anak, wag mo saktan si Mama mo. Okay lang kahit ayaw ako kasama ni Mama mo bukas. Matigas yang nanay mo. Kaya wag ka pasaway sa kanya paglaki mo naku talaga." Bungisngis pa ni Jongin bago humalik sa tuktok ng tiyan ni Kyungsoo.

Sa nakita, sumirko ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Di niya alintana na namumula na ang kanyang mga pisngi. Buti na lang naka dim light sila sa kanilang kwarto. Umiwas din siya ng tingin kasi nakakapanghina naman talaga si Jongin sa paglalambing sa kanya.

"Patugtigin ko nga yung kanta namin ni Mama mo, puro na lang Boom Boom pinapakinggan mo." Nilipat ni Jongin ang kanta sa _Kahit Maputi Na Ang Buhok Ko_ sa bersyon ni Rey Valera.

Naluluha si Kyungsoo. Mas lalo pa siyang naluluha dahil kumakanta na naman si Jongin. Maraming memorya kasi ang kantang yan sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi lang siya basta na lang nila kinanta noong araw ng kasal nila. Maraming kwento ang sinaksihan ng kantang yan at hanggang ngayong kasal na sila at magkakaanak na, kasama't-kasama pa rin nila ang kantang iyan sa buhay nila na tiyak magiging parte rin ng buhay ni Taeoh at ng mga darating pa nilang mga chikiting.

Humihikbi si Kyungsoo.

Nahinto si Jongin sa pagkanta. "Soo, bakit ka umiiyak?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo at ngumiti lang. "Wala lang."

"Anong wala lang? May masakit ba sayo?"

Tumugtog pa rin ang kanta sa cellphone ni Jongin.

"Yung tyan mo ba? Masakit ba? Grabe ba sipa ni Taeoh sayo?" Nagpapanic na tanong ni Jongin.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at tumawa bahagya. "Tangi. Walang masakit. Masaya lang ako."

Tila nabunutan ng tinik si Jongin nang bumuntong-hininga siya. Lumapit siya sa asawa at hinawi ang buhok nito sa tabi. Humalik siya sa noo ni Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang mga luha nito. "Akala ko nama kung ano na nangyayari sayo. Tahan na. Tulog ka na't maaga ka pa bukas para magpa-ultrasound."

Humawak si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ni Jongin. "Di mo ako sasamahan?"

"Sabi mo wag na. Na kaya mo naman. Ayoko naman na pilitin ka."

Umiling nang mabilis si Kyungsoo. "Hindi. Ayaw ko."

"Hm?"

"Jinujoke lang kita kanina. Samahan mo ako."

"Baka joke lang ulit 'to."

"Hindi. Samahan mo ko, Pa."

Ngumisi si Jongin. "Alam mo naman di kita tatanggihan dyan. Sige. Aabsent ako bukas. Tulog na tayo?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at ngumiti nang malaki. "Kiss mo na si Taeoh natin."

Bumungisngis si Jongin at agad sinunod ang butihing asawa. Gumapang siya pababa sa umbok na tyan ni Kyungsoo at humalik sa tuktok ng tyan nito.

"Goodnight, Taeoh. Lapit ka na lumabas."

Nagngitian ang mag-asawa sa sinabi ni Jongin at sila ay natulog na.

 

-

 

Nasa pila na naman ng ultrasound si Kyungsoo at si Jongin. Marami rin ang nakapila na kapwa buntis tulad niya.

Ngumangata si Kyungsoo ng biskwit habang naghihintay. Di nila alam kung anong oras pa siya tatawagin. Katabi niya si Jongin na abala sa cellphone niya at nag-checheck ng emails para sa trabaho. Di naman na siya kinulit pa ni Kyungsoo dahil mukhang may problema ata sa opisina at wala roon ang asawa.

Maya-maya, kinausap siya ng katabi niya.

"Ang tagal no?" Sabi ng babaeng katabi sa kanya.

Hindi sanay si Kyungsoo na kumausap lang ng kung sinu-sino kaya tumango lang siya at ngumiti bahagya bago kumagat ulit sa butter biscuit niya.

"Ilang buwan na pala yang iyo?" Usisa ng babae.

"Walo na ngayong araw." Ayaw naman ni Kyungsoo na magmukhang masungit kaya nagtanong din siya. "Yung iyo?" Naramdaman din niya na nilingon na sila ni Jongin.

"Apat." Napatingin ang babae sa gawi ni Jongin at tipid na ngumiti bago yumuko. Napansin din ni Kyungsoo na tumingin ang babae sa singsing sa daliri niya. "Swerte niyo na mga nandito na may kasama. Yung akin kasi tinakbuhan ako."

"Gago pala yun kung tinakbuhan ka ng ganun. Tch. Madapa siya sana ngayon." Kumulo bigla ang dugo ni Kyungsoo dahil inis na inis siya sa mga ganung klaseng mga lalaki. Papaibigin ka para sa libog di para sa pagmamahal.

Natawa ang babae sa kanya. "Sana nga."

"Ingat ka na simula ngayon. May ibang lalaki talaga na gago. Wala na ba kayo communication nun?"

"Wala na rin. Iniwan talaga ako sa ere. Lam mo na libog mas matimbang kesa responsibilidad."

"Mga hayok na hayok tas gaganyanin ang babae. Mga salot talaga sa lipunan mga lalaking yan." Umuusok na ang ilong ni Kyungsoo.

"Ma, kalma." Haplos ni Jongin sa likuran ni Kyungsoo. Napakalma naman si Kyungsoo pero di pa rin niya maalis sa isip niya ang kwento ng babae. "Alagaan mo maigi ang anak mo ah. Siya na lang gawin mong sentro ng mundo mo." Wika ni Jongin sa babae.

"Oo naman. Sa ngayon wala muna ako balak mag-boyfriend ulit. Mahirap na baka maloko ulit. Mahirap pa naman din ang buhay ngayon."

"Tama yan. Pagtuunan mo ng pansin si baby mo. Mahalin mo ng lubos kase kayo at kayo lang din ang magkasama. Pero kung may dadating man, usisain mo muna maigi bago ka ulit bumigay."

"Salamat. Nakakatawa pero sa inyo ko pa narinig yung mga gusto kong marinig talaga sa taong malapit sa akin. Lagi kasi nila sinasabi sa akin na ipalaglag ko na lang 'to. Di pa din kasi ako graduate."

"Ilan taon ka na ba?" Tanong ni Jongin.

"Twenty-four. Huminto kasi ako mag-aral para magtrabaho kaso ayun, nameet ko yung tatay nitong baby ko tas eto na, naiwan na sa ere."

"Aba wag na wag ka makikinig sa mga yan. Ituloy mo yan. Mahirap man kung isipin pero kayanin mo. Mahalin mo ng lubusan anak mo at mamahalin ka rin niyan ng lubusan pabalik, okay? Hmp! Yung ibang lalaki talaga libog lang habol sa mga babae." Bulong pa ni Kyungsoo sa inis hanggang sa tinawag na ang pangalan niya para sa ultrasound.

"Ma, tayo na. Tara."

"Uy, sige. Basta, wag mo isusuko si baby mo. Ipaglaban mo siya ah?" Ngisi ni Kyungsoo sa babaeng di naman kakilala tsaka tumayo kasama si Jongin at pumunta na sa silid ng ultrasound.

 

-

 

Nakahiga si Kyungsoo at nakatingin sa monitor kung saan ipinapaliwanag ng doktor ang pwesto ni Taeoh sa bahay bata ni Kyungsoo.

"Ready na ready na talaga si baby lumabas. Pero iikot pa ulit siya nito. Buong-buo na siya oh. Ano Daddy excited na ba magpuyat?" Tanong ng doktora kay Jongin na hindi na halos mabura ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

"Opo, doktora. Ready na ready na."

May pinipindot pa ang doktora sa machine. "First baby di ba? Ingat ka lang lagi, Mommy. Okay na okay si baby. Ready ka na ba manganak?" Binigyan si Kyungsoo ng tissues para punasan ang tiyan niya na pinahiran ng gel.

Natawa lang si Kyungsoo at di sinagot nang diretso ang tanong ng doktora. Umupo na siya at inayos ang damit. Ayaw niya muna isipin kung gaano kasakit manganak ayon sa mga nabasa niya sa internet.

"O Mommy, Daddy, eto na yung result. Mag-ingat sa paglalakad lagi at baka ka madulas." Paalala pa ng doktora sa kanila. Tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang sobre na laman ang resulta tsaka sila lumabas ng silid.

"Healthy si Taeoh, masaya ako." Natutuwang sabi ni Jongin habang tinitingnan ang litrato ng ultrasound na di na naman nila maintindihan pareho.

Dinaanan nila ang katabi nila kanina at nagpaalam na sila sa kanya. Kumaway at nginitian din sila ng babae na sana naman ay di sumuko sa hamon sa buhay lalo na't siya ay single mom.

Binisita nila ang OB ni Kyungsoo para sa mga karagdagang payo sa natitirang mga linggo ng pagbubuntis ni Kyungsoo.

Excited na excited naman si Jongin maging isang ganap na tatay na kaya tuwang-tuwa lalo ang doktor sa kanilang dalawa.

Nang makalabas ng clinic, pinaalala muli ni Jongin ang pustahan nila ni Kyungsoo noon.

"Yung pustahan natin ah. Kapag kamukha ko si Taeoh sasayaw ka Boom Tarat Tarat na naka-penguin onesie tas vivideohan."

"Ha? Ano yan bakit di ko tanda?" Pagkukunwari ni Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niya talaga gawin yan kung matalo man siya sa pustahan. At isa pa siya rin naman nakaisip ng parusang yan kaya pinagsisisihan niya na naisip niya yan.

"Soo, naman. Yung pustahan natin nung first ultrasound mo. Ikaw pa nag-isip ng consequence. Tsaka kamukha ko si Taeoh halatang-halata naman kaya humanda ka na sa magiging viral video mo sa Facebook."

"Di kaya natin pareho maintindihan yung nakaprint na picture. Pano mo malalaman na kamukha mo? Tsaka viral talaga ah? Sige ka baka pagpyestahan ako ng mga lalaki gusto mo ba yun?"

Nag-aantay na sila ng jeep na sasakyan pauwi.

Napaisip bigla si Jongin dahil nanahimik agad siya. "Eh di tanggalin na natin yung iuupload sa Facebook."

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo. Kung si Jongin lang din naman ang makakanood ng video niya okay lang. Isa pa ayaw niya ng atensyon ng ibang tao lalo na yung mga di naman niya kilala talaga.

"Pero kapag natalo ka, uupload natin vid mo sa FB."

"Soo naman. Bebenta mo ba kagwapuhan ko sa Facebook? Sige ka pagpipiyestahan ako ng mga babae." Nguso ni Jongin sa kanya.

Napaisip din naman si Kyungsoo. Isa pa, ayaw na ayaw niyang pinagtitinginan si Jongin ng mga babae. Possessive kasi siya.

"Onga pala, masyado kang gwapo. Okay, so yun yung parusa pero walang ipopost sa FB."

"Sige, tapos para patas, paramihan na lang ng boto kila Mama tsaka sa mga kaibigan natin kung sino ba talaga kamukha ni Taeoh. Game?"

"Okay."

May dumating din sa wakas na maluwag na jeep. Agad sila sumakay pero gabay pa rin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa pag-akyat sa jeep.

Pagkaupo sa bungad, hinawi agad ni Jongin ang mahabang buhok ni Kyungsoo sa kaliwang balikat nito. "Wala ka ba pantali ng buhok, mahal?"

"Wala eh." Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nagbibilang ng barya na pambayad nila sa jeep.

"Kyungsoo?"

May tumawag kay Kyungsoo kaya napaangat siya ng tingin. Napatingin din si Jongin sa direksyon ng lalaki na tumawag kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya kilala ang lalaki kaya napatingin na lang siya sa asawa niya.

"Uy," Bati ni Kyungsoo. Tipid ang ngiti niya at ramdam ni Jongin ang biglang pagbigat ng atmospera sa loob ng sinasakyan.

Para gambalain ang sarili, kinuha ni Jongin ang pamasahe kay Kyungsoo at binayad iyon.

"Uy, kamusta ka na? Long time no see. B-Buntis ka na. Ilang buwan na yan?" Malaking ngiti na tanong ng lalaki.

"Okay lang. Walong buwan na." Tipid ding sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Lapit na." Iba ang tingin ng lalaki kay Kyungsoo kaya tumikhim si Jongin at inakbayan ang asawa. Napatingin ang lalaki kay Jongin at nginitian siya ng tipid.

"Musta na?" Tanong din pabalik ni Kyungsoo. Panatag siya at kasama niya si Jongin.

"Ayos lang din. Kakauwi ko lang galing Singapore." Sagot ng lalaki. Di naman nakatakas sa mga mata ni Jongin ang pagtingin ng lalaki sa singsing at tyan ni Kyungsoo.

"Ahh. Taga dyan pa rin kayo?"

"Hindi na. Pupunta lang ako dyan sa Munisipyo may aasikasuhin lang."

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo. "Nga pala, Seonho, asawa ko si Jongin. Jongin, si Seonho classmate ko nung high school."

Nag-iba ang timpla sa mukha ni Seonho ngunit di na lang niya pinahalata ito.

Tumango lang si Jongin at tipid na ngumiti sa kaharap nilang lalaki. Buti na lang din at malapit na sila sa babaan nila.

"Para!" Pihit pa ni Jongin sa tali para pahintuin ang jeep. "Manong sandali lang ho ah." Naunang bumaba si Jongin kesa kay Kyungsoo. Inalalayan niya ito sa pagbaba. Napansin din naman niya ang huling ngiti na bigay ni Kyungsoo kay Seonho. Ganun din sa ngiti ni Seonho kay Kyungsoo.

Seonho. Seonho. Ang alala ni Jongin nabanggit na sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ang pangalang iyon pero hindi na rin niya maalala pa kung tungkol saan at nabanggit siya ni Kyungsoo sa kanya noon. Hindi kasi inaaalala ni Jongin ang mga walang kwentang bagay at malamang, walang kwenta rin ang Seonho na yon kaya di na rin niya siya matandaan pa.

Hindi na nilingon pa ni Kyungsoo si Seonho pagkababa ng jeep. Salubong pati ang kanyang mga kilay habang papalakad sila.

Sumakay sila ng tricycle sunod papasok sa lugar na tinitirhan nila.

"Mahal, siya ba yung ex mo?" Tamang hinala ni Jongin. Hindi naman magiging ganito ang timpla ng mood ni Kyungsoo kung hindi gago ang bigla bigla na lang niya nakakasalubong sa kung saan.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at sumandal sa balikat ni Jongin. "Pagod na ako, Ni."

Hindi na kinulit pa o nagsalita pa si Jongin patungkol sa Seonho na yun. Alam ni Jongin kung ano ang ginawa ng nag-iisang ex ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at hinding-hindi niya makakalimutan iyon.

Pagkauwi sa bahay, natulog na muna si Kyungsoo habang si Jongin, inasikaso na lang niya ang labahan nila sa linggong iyon.

Pero habang naglalaba, napaisip bigla si Jongin tungkol sa babaeng nakatabi nila kanina sa clinic at sa di inaasahang pagkikita muli ni Kyungsoo at ang manyak na ex niya. Sa gigil ni Jongin, muntik na niyang mabutas ang isang damit dahil sa walang tigil na pagkuskos niya rito.

_Mga manyak._

 

-

 

Sa mga dumating na mga araw at nalalapit na ang pinakahinihintay nilang pagsilang ni Kyungsoo kay Taeoh, hinanda na ng mag-asawa ang mga gamit na dadalhin sa ospital just in case manganak na si Kyungsoo sa mga oras na ito.

"Ma, sa tingin mo sa mismong due date na sinabi ni Doc ka manganganak?" Sinara ni Jongin ang baby bag at nilagay sa tabi.

"Ewan."

Tinabihan ni Jongin ang asawa at niyakap. "Natatakot ka ba?"

"Hindi no." Mabilis niyang sabi na tinawanan ni Jongin.

"Okay lang matakot. Pero huwag masyado. Kaya mo yan. Ikaw kaya pinakamatapang na babae na nakilala ko bukod sa mga ate ko." pinahabulan pa niya ng halik si Kyungsoo sa pisngi.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Nitong mga araw kasi, hindi niya maiwasang isipin kung gaano kasakit umire. Pero dahil sa mga salitang binitawan ng asawa, lalo siyang nagkalakas ng loob na tapusin na ito at mahawakan na nila ang first baby nilang si Taeoh.

"Jongin, ang swerte swerte ko sayo." Paglalambing ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na walang iba ang ginawa kundi ang alagaan siya sa pagbubuntis niya.

Humalik pa ulit si Jongin sa sentido ni Kyungsoo. "Swerte tayo sa isa't-isa." Ngiti pa niya na sinuklian naman din ni Kyungsoo ng hugis puso niyang ngiti.

Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas, nakaakap na naman si Jongin sa kanya. Ang mga kamay nila ay nakapwesto sa tyan ni Kyungsoo habang kinakanta nila pareho ang _Kahit Maputi Na Ang Buhok Ko._

Masaya silang kumakanta. Nagpapalitan pa nga sila ng halik at tawa habang binibitawan ang liriko ng paborito nilang kanta. Theme song ba ika nila. Pero nang patapos na sila sa kanta, nakaramdam ng kakaiba si Kyungsoo sa gitna ng mga hita niya.

"J-Jongin...may tubig."

Tumingin si Jongin sa sinasabing tubig ni Kyungsoo at pagkakita niya sa sahig, naiipon na ang tubig roon na rumaragasa pala galing sa mga hita ni Kyungsoo.

Nagkatinginan ang mag-asawa at napapahawak na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang likuran. Mahigpit na rin ang kapit niya sa braso ni Jongin dahil sa gumuguhit na sakit na nararamdaman niya sa kanyang tyan.

"J-Jongin, manganganak na ata ako."

Sa mga salitang iyon, otomatikong kumilos si Jongin at tumawag na ng ambulansya. Ikinuha na niya ang bag na kani-kanina lang ay inaayos nila. Kung di lang din sa pagpupumilit ni Kyungsoo kanina na mag-handa na ng gamit, panigurado ngarag sila ngayong mag-asawa.

At sa araw din palang iyon, nila, sa wakas, mahahawakan ang hinihintay nilang si Kim Taeoh.

 

-

 

Normal ang naging proseso ng panganganak ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi naman siya nahirapan sa pag-ire kay Taeoh. Naiyak si Jongin nang mahawakan niya ang kanilang supling. Malusog at normal si Taeoh na ipinagpapasalamat nilang lahat.

Nasa kwarto sila ngayon ni Kyungsoo sa ospital. Kasama rin nila ang kanilang mga magulang na agad napasugod nang tawagan sila ni Jongin.

Tulog pa si Kyungsoo kaya si Jongin muna ang nagbabantay kay Taeoh.

Walang tigil naman ang mga nanay nila sa kakakuha ng litrato ni Taeoh. Ramdam din ni Jongin na nabalitaan na rin ng mga kaibigan niya ang panganganak ni Kyungsoo dahil walang hinto sa pag-vibrate ang cellphone niya sa kanyang bulsa.

"Kamukha ni Kyungsoo yung anak niyo." Sabi ng tatay ni Kyungsoo habang kinuha si Taeoh kay Jongin.

"Di po, kamukha ko po kaya." Depensa agad ni Jongin.

Tinaasan siya ng retirong sundalo na tatay ni Kyungsoo. Nanliit siya sa paningin nito.

"Nako, balae, kamukha nila pareho si Taeoh sa paningin ko. Yung sa ilong pababa, kay Kyungsoo. Yung sa noo tsaka mata kay Jongin." Pagpapaliwanag naman ng tatay ni Jongin.

"Hay nako kayo, wag niyo na pagtalunan kung sino ang kamukha. Kamukha naman nila yan pareho. Magulat kayo kung di nila yan kamukha." Banat naman ni Mrs.Do na sinangayunan din naman ni Mrs. Kim.

Napakamot sa ulo si Jongin dahil mukhang mahihirapan sila ni Kyungsoo makapagdesisyon sa kung sino ang mananalo sa pustahan nilang dalawa.

Habang abala ang mga manugang kay Taeoh, chineck niya ang mga mensahe ng mga kaibigan sa Messenger. Inupload na kasi ng nanay niya ang mga litrato ng bagong silang na si Taeoh. Nireplyan niya ang mga ito ng pasasalamat.

Ngayon, siya naman ang nagpost ng litrato nilang dalawa ni Taeoh na may caption na, 'Ang bulilit sa buhay namin ni Kyungsoo!'

Mabilis nakakuha ng reactions at comments si Jongin sa post. Pero hindi na muna niya ito tiningnan dahil nagising na si Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo," Umupo siya sa gilid ng hinihigaan ng asawa. "Tubig ba gusto mo?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at inabutan siya agad ng nanay niya ng isang baso ng tubig. Inalalayan niya si Kyungsoo makaupo para makainom ito.

"Si Taeoh, mahal?" Inaantok na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Anak, gising ka na. Tingnan mo si Taeoh, kamukhang kamukha mo." Ibinigay ng tatay ni Kyungsoo si Taeoh sa bagong gising na ina. Nagkatinginan silang mag-asawa matapos banggitin ni tatay Doh ang salitang _kamukhang-kamukha mo._

Umaliwalas ang mukha ni Kyungsoo nang hawakan si Taeoh. Walang mapagsidlan ang tuwa na nararamdaman ni Jongin na makita ang mag-ina niyang magkasama.

"Kyungsoo, tingin ka dito para may picture kayo ni Taeoh." Utos ni Mrs. Doh na handa na picture-an si Kyungsoo.

"Ma, ang panget panget ko wag na."

"Di ko naman ipopost sa FB. Dali na."

Kinuha na rin ni Jongin ang cellphone niya at kinuhaan din ng litrato ang asawa at anak. Pilit ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa litrato pero sobrang ganda pa rin niya sa mata ni Jongin.

"Jongin, kayo naman tatlo. First family picture niyo na may anak na kayo." Excited na sabi ni Mrs. Doh.

"Ma, ang panget ko." Ingit ulit ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, ang ganda ganda mo kaya." Sabi naman ng nanay ni Jongin. Agad na nanahimik si Kyungsoo at ngumuso.

"Ganda ganda mo naman talaga kasi kahit bagong panganak mo lang kay Taeoh." Dagdag pa ni Jongin na ipinasuyo rin na kunan sila ng litrato sa cellphone niya. Umakbay si Jongin sa asawa at pinagdikit ang mga ulo nila tsaka tumingin sa camera. Imbis na pilit na ngiti ang pinakita ni Kyungsoo, isang malaking pusong ngiti ang alay niya dahil oo nga naman, ano naman kung panget siya litrato, basta kay Jongin maganda pa rin siya at ang anak nilang si Taeoh ay naririto na sa kanilang mga bisig.

"1...2...3!"

_Snap!_

Ito na talaga ang bagong simula ng pagiging tatay at nanay ng ating mga bida.

 

-

 

Nakabalik na ang mag-asawa sa kanilang bahay. Pero hindi lang mga sarili nila ang naiuwi nila kundi pati na rin ang panganay nilang si Taeoh.

Tulog ang malusog na bata na hindi maiwan-iwan ni Jongin sa kanilang kama.

Hapon na at makulimlim sa labas. Kahit nakakaantok ang panahon, nanatili lang nakatitig si Jongin kay Taeoh na cute na cute na nakabalot sa damit nitong may bear print.

Isa pa, di rin mapigilan ni Jongin na maya't-maya'y ikikiss si Taeoh sa ulo nito.

Gaya ng kasalukuyan. Kakatapos lang ni Kyungsoo maligo at kalalabas lang din ng banyo nang makita si Jongin na humahalik na naman kay Taeoh.

"Pa, baka magising mo naman si Taeoh. Hmp, samantalang ako di man lang nakiss simula kanina. Panget na ba katawan ko, Jongin?"

Nagulat si Jongin sa biglang sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Tumalikod si Kyungsoo para suklayin ang buhok sa harap ng salamin. Lumapit naman si Jongin sa kanya at kinuha ang suklay sa kanya at siya na ang nagsuklay sa buhok ng asawa.

"Soo, ano naman ba yang sinasabi mo. Ang ganda ganda mo pa rin naman."

"Sus, sinasabi mo lang yan. Tumaba kaya ako. Kita mo naman stretch marks ko tuwing pinapadede ko si Taeoh."

"Di naman. Ganun pa rin. Lumambot lang lalo sarap lalo yakapin."

"Lagi mo na lang ako binobola. Di mo nga ako kiniss simula pa kanina. Buti pa si Taeoh may kiss, ako wala. Di mo na ako mahal."

Nilapag ni Jongin ang suklay at tinabihan ang asawa.

"Soo, kaya nga kita inasawa kasi kahit anong mangyari, mamahalin pa rin kita may stretch marks man o wala, tumaba ka man o hindi." Humalik si Jongin sa gilid ng labi niya. Mabilis nanghina si Kyungsoo sa mga salita ni Jongin at nilingon siya.

"Dami ko na stretch marks, mahal. Nag-aalala ako baka mandiri ka na sa akin."

"Luh, ang gago ko namang asawa kung ganun." Pinaraan ni Jongin ang kamay sa tyan ni Kyungsoo. May bilbil ang asawa na pinisilpisil pa niya. "Wag ka na mag-isip ng ganyan. Ganda ganda mo kaya. Sarap pagmasdan lagi. Bango-bango pa." Suminghot-singhot si Jongin sa leeg ni Kyungsoo at humalik-halik pa.

"Oo na, oo na, tama na, Jongin nakakakiliti na." Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo dahil kinikiliti na rin siya ni Jongin sa kilikili niya. Medyo na-insecure lang naman si Kyungsoo sa katawan niya. May mga naging pagbabago kasi matapos niya manganak. Di niya mapigilan minsan na mag-isip ng mga negatibong bagay. Pero masaya siya na mahal na mahal pa rin siya ni Jongin kahit ano man ang mangyari sa kanya.

Buti na lang umiyak si Taeoh at natigil si Jongin sa kakakiliti sa kanya.

"Gutom na ang baby? Wait lang si, Mama."

Tinapik ni Jongin ang hita ni Taeoh para patahanin ito. Tiningnan rin niya ang diaper ng anak kung puno na ba pero hindi pa.

Ilang saglit din, lumapit na si Kyungsoo. Napaputulan na niya onti ang mahabang buhok pati ang kanyang bangs.

"Tahan na Taeoh. Dito na si Mama."

Kinarga ni Jongin ang anak at iniabot kay Kyungsoo. Itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang suot na t-shirt para ibreastfeed si Taeoh. Bilin kasi sa kanya ng doktor na mas mainam na i-breastfeed ang anak kesa bumili ng komersyal na gatas. Marami kasing advantages ang pagpapasuso sa anak. Malaki ang tsansa na mailayo ang anak sa allergies, asthma at kung anu-ano pang sakit. Makakatulong din ito sa ina para maagapan ang pagkakaroon ng breast cancer.

Pinanood ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na padedehen ang kanilang anak. Gising na si Taeoh at pinagmamasdan na naman niya ito at nginingitian.

"Jongin, abutan mo nga ako ng lampin." Utos ni Kyungsoo sa asawa. Inabutan naman siya ni Jongin ng lampin at iyon ang pinangpunas ni Kyungsoo sa baba ni Taeoh nang tumulo doon ang gatas na iniinom ng anak.

"Nga pala, Soo, kelan mo gagawin yung parusa mo? Mas kamukha ko daw si Taeoh, kesa sayo, pano ba yan?"

 

-

 

Suot ang penguin onesie na inorder pa ni Jongin sa Lazada, nasa may kwarto silang pamilya at nakatayo na sa gitna si Kyungsoo na naka-pokerface dahil gagawin na niya ang parusa sa kanya sa pustahan nila ni Jongin. Ayaw niya gawin ito, pero dahil halos lahat, maliban sa mga magulang nila, ang nagsabing kamukha ni Jongin si Taeoh. Kaya heto si Kyungsoo, akala mo inagawan ng paboritong laruan sa lungkot ng mukha, pero cute na cute naman sa suot na penguin onesie.

Nakahiga si Taeoh sa tabi ni Jongin na hawak ang cellphone na pangvideo sa asawa. Nasa kabila naman ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo kung saan dun niya patutugtugin ang Boom Tarat Tarat na kanta ni Willie Revillame. One minute lang naman sasayaw si Kyungsoo bilang parusa pero hiyang-hiya na siya sa gagawing kahihiyan sa harap ni Jongin.

"Game na, Ma?"

"Wag mo ipopost 'to sa FB kundi papatulugin kita sa sofa mamaya hanggang sa susunod na buwan!"

"Oo na." Excited na pag-assure sa kanya ni Jongin dahil hindi na siya makapaghintay pa.

"Sayo lang yung vid na yan ah!"

"Oo naman. Di ko nga kinalat yung se--"

"Jongin! Shhh!" Padyak ni Kyungsoo sa paa kasabay ng pamumula ng kanyang buong mukha. "Nandito si Taeoh, di niya pwede marinig yan!"

Tumawa nang pagkalakas si Jongin at nilingon si Taeoh na ngumingiti rin. "Rinig mo ba si Mama? Cute cute ni Mama mo naka-penguin onesie."

Humagikgik si Taeoh habang ginagalaw ang kanyang maliliit na mga braso at mga hita.

Inihipan ni Kyungsoo ang bangs niya habang nakapamewang. Gusto na niya tapusin ang laban na 'to. "Jongin, game na, ang init-init nitong suot ko!"

Bumalik ang atensyon ni Jongin sa asawa at inihanda na ulit ang mga cellphone.

_Start recording..._

_Play music..._

"Okay! Action!"

Tumugtog ang Boom Tarat Tarat at lalamyalamya na sinayaw iyon ni Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niya ng ganito. Ayaw niyang nagpapa-cute ng ganito. Sinusumpa na niya si Jongin sa utak niya na tawa nang tawa sa kanya.

 

_Boom tarat tarat, boom tarat tarat_

_Tararat tararat, boom boom boom_

 

"Soo, galingan mo naman!" Di matigil si Jongin sa kakatawa dahil bukod sa mukhang sinusumpa na ni Kyungsoo ang araw na ito, sobrang saya pa rin naman niya panoorin dahil kahit ano ata ang gawin ng asawa ay sobrang cute pa rin nito sa paningin niya.

 

_Boom tarat tarat, boom tarat tarat_

_Tararat tararat, boom boom boom_

"Wala pa ba one minute?"

"Matagal pa, Mahal! Todo bigay mo na! Wooooo! Taeoh, cheer mo si Mama! Go Mama Soo!"

Patuloy si Kyungsoo sa pagsayaw ng sikat na sikat na steps ng Boom Tarat Tarat. Ang hindi niya alam, lagpas na sa one minute ang pagsasayaw niya hanggang sa tapos na pala ang kanta.

Nanatili si Kyungsoo na parang estatwa sa pwesto niya dahil na-scam siya. Si Jongin, kinukuhaan pa rin siya ng video. One minute daw pero sinagad? Iba rin talaga si Jongin.

"Akala ko ba one minute lang!? Bakit tinapos yung kanta!?"

Ngumisi si Jongin. "Sobrang cute mo kase ee."

Napanganga na lang si Kyungsoo sa sagot ng asawa. Tutal wala na rin naman siyang magagawa. Isa pa, for Jongin's eyes only lang naman ang video na yun kaya pinalagpas na lang niya ang pandadaya ni Jongin sa kanya.

Magkatabi na ang mag-asawa. Karga ni Jongin si Taeoh habang si Kyungsoo naman ay pinapanood ang nakakahiya niyang sayaw sa cellphone ni Jongin.

"Ayan, masaya ka na?"

"Sobrang saya." Sagot ni Jongin. "Di ba, Taeoh? Galing galing ni Mama sumayaw? Paglaki mo tatlo tayo sasayaw ng Boom Tarat Tarat. Anong onesie gusto mo? Aso? Tiger?" Hagikgik ni Jongin na ikinabungisngis rin ng cute na cute na anak nilang si Taeoh.

Naiinis man si Kyungsoo (slight), kinilig naman siya sa pangako ni Jongin na sa paglaki ni Taeoh, tatlo na silang sasayaw ng naka-onesie.

Init na init man sa suot, napayakap si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mag-ama at hinalikan niya ang dalawa sa pisngi nila.

"Pangako mo yan, Ni?"

Masaya ang tugon pabalik ni Jongin. "Pangako. Tapos by that time, may pangalawa na rin tayo."

**Author's Note:**

> yung sa kwento dito abt sa matanda irl experience yan ng friend ko, as in inaabangan siya sa labas ng bahay nila nung matanda every morning
> 
> eto pa pala breastmilk is the best milk for babies! nasa dentist ko ako kahapon tas naghihintay ako eh may mga magazines dun so nagbasa ako at nakabasa ako abt breastfeeding myths pero trulaloo yung maagapan yung pagkakaron ng asthma, allergies atbp. ng babies also cancer sa mga kababaihan kaya kapag nagkababy kayo ibreastfeed niyo mga chikiting niyo mula 1 month up to 6 mos. more info about it sa susunod na chapter =))
> 
> normal na nilabas si taeoh di cs ah
> 
> dapat sana ang gagawin ko dito pito-pito si taeoh kaso baka makahugot ako ng angst so wag na lang...
> 
> also, si seonho dito, si ex ni ksoo elaborate ko n lng yung history nila next time na based din irl lol
> 
> iniisip ko na nga din kung susulat ko na ba yung love story talaga ng kaisoo sa au na 'to at yung ligawan moments nila before kase feeling ko curious na rin kayo kaso dami ko pa susulat so... hintayin niyo na lng kung ano maging balak ko dito
> 
> at nga pala, comment kayo at kudos wahahaha gift niyo n lng ako comments niyo today charot 
> 
> sana naenjoy niyo ito!


End file.
